Alliance
'Introduction ' The Alliance is a group of players who join together for mutual protection, help, defense and to increase their military power against other players and alliances. Initially, before the roll-out of application version 3.0, the alliance system was based on the accumulated prestige points of its members. After application version 3.0, the alliance system was based on the prestige gained from mine wars and holding mines (see article, "Mines"). In order to be apart of the alliance system, you can either create your own alliance or join another player's alliance. Whether you chose to create your own, or join an existing alliance, every alliance on a server has a member cap at fifty players. Within each Haypi Kingdom server there is a leaderboard of the alliances with the most prestige accumulated from owning a mine. 'The Alliance System: Roles' The alliance system 'consists of multiple roles, with each role having its own "permissions set" within the Haypi Kingdom system and custodial duties allocated to each role, either consensually or by fiat, by the members of the individual alliance. Within all alliances there are three main roles: Leader, Vice-Leader, and Member. All roles are organized in a hierarchical fashion with the Leader role at the top, and the other roles cascading in a linear fashion. 'The Leader ''' '''The Leader of the alliance is the top of the alliance role hierarchy and has ultimate control over the control of the alliance. To be the leader of the alliance, a player must either create an alliance or be changed to the alliance leader by server support. As the alliance leader, a player has many different options available to them within the alliance interface. As leader you can: #Disband the alliance #Approve/kick individual alliance members #Promote/Demote individual members to Vice-Leadership positions #Collect the Daily Alliance Gift #Attack/Abandon Mines #Recall/Dispatch troops from/to mines #Train alliance troops #Speed-up training time for alliance troops using coins #Upgrade alliance level #Purchase alliance resources from the NPC and market #Donate resources to the alliance #Send alliance letters #Change the alliance announcement/introduction #Invite friends to the alliance/game 'The Vice-Leader' The Vice-Leader 'of the alliance is the second role in the alliance hierarchy and has many permissions similar to that of the alliance leader. Due to this fact, vice-leader roles are often times given out sparingly and only to those alliance members who the leader deems are worthy of the title. Within the alliance system, there are able to be, at maximum, five vice-leaders per alliance. In order to become a vice-leader, the leader of the alliance must promote an ordinary member to the role of "Vice-Leader"; if the vice-leader count is maxed out when a leader tries to promote a member, the leader must first demote a current sitting vice-leader first before promoting a new member to vice-leader. Once a player becomes a vice-leader, they have the following permissions within the alliance system: #Quit from the alliance #Approve/kick individual members, with the exception of the leader #Collect the Daily Alliance Gift #Attack/Defend Mines* #Recall/Dispatch troops from/to mines #Train alliance troops #Speed-up training time for alliance troops using coins #Upgrade alliance level #Purchase alliance resources from the market using alliance money #Donate resources to the alliance #Send alliance letters #Change the alliance announcement/introduction #Invite friends to the alliance/game *While an alliance vice-leader can attack mines, only the alliance leader can both attack ''and ''abandon mines. 'The Member ' '''The alliance member '''is the final role in the alliance hierarchy and has the basic set of permissions within the alliance. All players, upon joining an alliance (with the exception of the person who created the alliance), are set to the status of an ordinary member. As an ordinary member within the alliance, a player has the following permissions within the alliance system: #Quit from the alliance #''Command Mine attacks* #Upgrade alliance level #Donate resources to the alliance #Invite friends to the alliance/game *While normally an ordinary member would not be able to attack/defend a mine, if neither the leader or one of the vice-leaders is online to complete an initiated attack or to defend a currently held mine against an attack, the system will temporarily grant an ordinary member permission to command the attack/defense due to the absence of a member with the appropriate permissions. However, upon completion of the event, the system then returns the permissions of the player back to their normal state. '''The Alliance System: Ranking Ranking 'within the alliance system consists of two parts: 1) The alliance ranking within the server, and 2) The individual members' ranking within the alliance. Prior to Haypi Kingdom application release 3.0 the alliance ranking system was based on the cumulative total of all the members' prestige points--the higher the level of players you had in your alliance, the better your rankings were in the server alliance leaderboards. With this system there was a push for players to level up, gain prestige, and wage alliance war (as well as personal wars) so that their alliance would climb in ranking. However, with the release of Haypi Kingdom version 3.0, the alliance system was changed. This change included a new alliance ranking system (both for members within the alliance itself and within the server at large), and the creation of Mines and Mine Wars. 'Alliance Ranking: Individual Members Ranking of Individuals within the alliance is based on each member's contribution (or donations) to the alliance. Because every alliance has the ability to support armies, the alliance must rely heavily, albeit not solely, on the donations of resources from its members to sustain the armies. The donation of resources: Stone, Crop, Iron, Wood, Money, and Coins from individual alliance members are the basis of the in-alliance ranking system. Every resource that a player donates has a specific amount of donation points that it will give a player when donated to that alliance. These donation points are then added to the player's account and cause the player to rise in rank within the alliance. To make things even more complicated, the individual ranks within the alliance give a player Honor Points on an hourly basis based on the level of mine the alliance occupies and the ranking of the player in the alliance. 'Alliance Ranking: Server Ranking' Ranking of alliances in the server is based on the cumulative total of the prestige the alliance has gained from holding a mine and defending it from attack or attacking mines held by other alliances and destroying their troops. If an alliance successfully captures and holds a mine it will get an hourly increase of prestige. The higher the prestige of the alliance, the better the ranking in the server leaderboards. There is currently no cap on the prestige that an alliance can have. Category:Alliances Category:General Category:Ranking Category:Common Questions